Fayth
by DitzyDiDi
Summary: Was this the end of her story? Or merely the beginning? A new novel following the Kingdom Hearts Series beyond the PlayStation2. A Whimsical Whirlwind of love, hope, destiny, and Faith. "This is only the beginning" Kairi thought, a smile across her face..
1. The PreFace

The pen etched, back and forth; back and forth, darkening the spot above the forehead of the boy. 

_'Light, but not too light. Dark, but not black. Chocolate brown. Yes. And his eyes…..how could anyone forget those baby blue eyes? He had such a wonderful personality. Such a…. serious look. How do you put that all on paper?'_ She wondered silently to herself, a soft smile forming on her lips.

The bell above the door let out a huge roar, and the many bodies surrounding her jumped to their feet. These bodies push for the door, hurried, any spare second could cause a loss of the time NOT spent in class. Her hand released the pen. Slowly warping two fingers around the drawing, she slid it into the binder sitting on the desk. The room had emptied. She glanced around to see the teacher, Mr. Humphre staring at her. She grinned, a little embarrassed, and slowly stood. She picked up her bag and hung it on her shoulder. Mr. Humphre cleared his throat as the girl made her way silently to the door.

It was coming. She knew it was coming. "Kairi….." Frozen dead in her tracks, Kairi grinned with worry, and turned to the teacher. "Mr. Humphre….?" She asked. He, once again, cleared his throat. The girl made her way to his desk, dreading his next attempt at words. "I have been informed by friends of yours that….." he paused. Kairi laughed to herself. Friends? Kairi had no friends outside of Selphie, Riku, and the new boy, Karu Takahashi. What was he getting at? She barely spoke to anyone at Destiny High School in the past few years. "Well, It seems that people have been aware that you have been… 'kept away' for a while now, Kairi."

Kairi frowned. "Is there something wrong with silence, Mr Humphre?" She asked. The man tried to smile. "I have taken notice as well, Kairi." He sighed. "Have you ever thought you might… hurt yourself, Kairi?"

Kairi stared at him, dumbfound by the question. "--Maybe you should see the counselor, Mrs. Hooving?" She was taken back by his suggestion. "I don't need--"

"My dear, I am not dumb… something is troubling you, and, well, I don't want you to go out on us one day…" Kairi blinked at his suggestions of suicide. She swallowed, sick from the thought. "Please, Kairi dear, tell me! I need to know so that I can help you. Accepting the truth is the first step to a successful recovery." He pressured her. Kairi glared at him, and without another word, she turned for the door. "Kairi? Kairi? Look, come back, we're not done talking yet. Kairi--"

She moved down the hallway as fast as her legs would take her. She was troubled, but it wasn;t as though anyone could understand. Right foot, then left foot; right, then left. She could feel their eyes on her. Her classmates eyes; her 'friends'. She frowned. She knew they were laughing at her. _'What does he know?'_ She groaned. '_I don't need a psychiatrist.' _She sighed. '_I need life to be normal again!' _Kairi stopped dead in her tracks, turning to the right.. There was a mirror hanging in the hall before her. She frowned. "Never realized that before…." She paused, before laughing at herself. "What is normal?" She whispered. _'Were things ever that simple for us?'_ Her hand clutched the folder tight across her chest as a tear ran down her check. '_Why am I crying?! I should be used to this feeling by now'_

It seemed like the halls were thinning. Kairi began to walk again, only stopping when the bell rang, the loud sound taking her by surprise. It was the end of the year, and a new alarm system with a stronger pierce had recently been installed… or was it her nerves? She chuckled, obviously late for her next class. _'If I had stayed and listened to the old mans lecture, I could have at least gotten a pass.'_ The halls had emptied now. "Better hurry." she whispered, turning for the other direction.

She began her walk to class through the dead silent halls. Kairi's finger tips traced the binding of the folder. Was her story ending? Or was this only the beginning? Loud footsteps broke Kairi's train of thought. She turned around to see him coming down the steps. Mr. Humphre. Thinking quickly, the girl darted into the nearest room that she could find. As the door shut, she dropped her bag and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh.

"Can I help you dear?" A kind voice came from in front of her. Hesitant to open her eyes, Kairi moaned a little. Slowly, her eye lids rose, and standing before her was a very happy looking woman dressed in all white. She had light gray hair, and pale white skin. The walls were white as well. It was like staring at clouds…...

"Am I dead?" Kairi mumbled. "Oh, such a funny little thing…" The woman smiled, offering her hand to the younger girl. Kairi took it, allowing the woman to help her up.

"Are you new here?" The woman asked. "Oh, no! I have been here since freshman year." She paused. "Where am I?" Kairi asked, confused, but thoughtful of the source. "This is the nurses office dear! Oh my, I do not recognize you at all."

"Oh... I'm just a… healthy soul." She lied. "I haven't been down here much." She bit her lip, pulling a strand of hair from her eyes. "Well…" The woman began, "I don't think I've seen you down here before…" Kairi grinned. "I'm just perfect." She lied again. The woman laughed. "Yes, yes, you are a funny one, I would know it! Well child, what's the matter?" She walked to her desk, taking out a chart and a glass thermometer from her desk drawer. "What?" Kairi asks, obliviously. "Well, you are in the nurses office!" The woman laughed. "Are you not feeling well?" Kairi gained a small smile. "Oh. Uh, yeah… Im kinda dizzy…" Kairi lied again. A third time. She would regret it later.

"Oh my, my, my, my! Alright, lie down, hun….." Kairi walked slowly over to the bed. She gently sat down, careful not to wrinkle the paper. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath in. She could hear the kind woman, humming to herself on the other end of the room.

_'The start.'_ Kairi decided. _'This is the start of my story…'_


	2. The Begining

"Eight Hundred Twenty three

"Eight Hundred Twenty three..." came a whisper from the far end of the  
room. "Eight Hundred and twenty three, what?" Nurse Conway turned to face the  
girl lying on the bed in the corner. "Cracks..." the girl smiled, still staring up at the ceiling. "That's as far as I got... I lost count..." The joyous nurse chuckled. "Kairi, dear, are you really sick?"

Kairi sat up on the bed. "Well, I... Maybe, I mean..." Before Kairi could come up with a good excuse, the door to the nurses office swung open, and in came a boy, tall, with green eyes, and soft brown hair, long, that hung on his cheek, the rest pulled into a short pony behind his broad shoulders.

"Karu?" Kairi jumped to her feet, prancing toward the boy. "Thank you." She hissed in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Never in my entire life have I been more happy to see you..." She whispered, before releasing him for air from the hug. He cleared his throat suddenly.

"Kairi," He smiled. "Uh… Humphre sent me to..." Karu began, but was interrupted by nurse Conway, who obviously noted the distressful look on Kairi's face. "Karu, you can let _George_ know that Kairi is very, very ill and in my office. Whatever he needs, it will have to wait..." Kairi turned blankly to the nurse. She smiled awkwardly, nodding at Karu. "Yeah…" She murmured. Karu nodded his head before turning to leave. Kairi smiled, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to the Nurse Conway. The woman laughed.

"Now then, George Humphre can be a huge pain in ones behind, dear..." She smiled warmly, giving Kairi a wink. "Here…" She handed the girl a hall pass. "Now go...Get to class, and, I hope you 'feel better'..." Kairi nodded, grabbing her bag and rushing out the door, running full speed down the hall to catch up to Karu.

She found him heading up the stairs of the giant castle-like-school. She came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, and watched as the boy, sharpie in hand, wrote something on the giant oak banister. She folded her arms across her chest. "Takahashi!!" she calleds up the stairs. The boy quickly turned. "Caught me, huh?" He asked. Kairi shook her head. "What ever do you mean?" Kairi asked, walking up the enormous staircase, her hand tracing the railing. He grinned at her as she joined him.

"You jumped…" She teased. "Did I?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "Nah…" She laughed. "You thought I was a teacher, didnt you?!" She added. He chuckled. "Course not!" He lied. "Unhuh. Well, dont worry, I wont turn you in..." He smiled. "Oh!" He laughed. "I got a pass for ya!" He smiled, obviously trying to show off his witty charms. He waved it before her face. "Really? Well, what will a second pass hurt?" He frowned. "You got one already, didn't you?" He grumbled.

She opened the note he handed her, reading it silently. She gasped, shaking her head. "Karu, you are a devious tyrant! How did you --?" He interrupted her, pushing his hands to her lips. "Quiet, I stole 'em, they are looking for me right now!"

Kairi laughed and rolled her eyes. "Good!" She replied. He was clever, she had to give him credit for that. "C'mon, we're twenty minutes late for Drama, we are watchin--"

"Twenty minutes?! Twenty Minutes?! ONLY twenty minutes?! Twenty mi--" Once again, Karu's hand flies up to Kairi's mouth. "Okay Kairi, I heard the first ten times!" he let her go, but one of those innocent smiles crossed her face. "Actually, I only said it..." She counted out four fingers, then proceeded to shake them in Karu's face.

Karu glared, pushing her hand away from his face. "As I was saying..." He started as she motioned zipping her lips. He laughed. "Webber is showing CAT's in drama today. We'd better hurry..." Kairi gasps. "I love that musical!" she paused a moment though.  
"Hey, Karu? What exactly did Humphre tell you he needed me for??" Karu rolled his eyes. "Probably another session..." Kairi stared at him. "I swear, that man went into the wrong field, he should be a psychiatrist not a history teacher..." Kairi found the comment funny, but, how did he know about Humphre already seeing her today?

"Karu...What do you mean?" Kairi began, but her thoughts were interrupted by Karu, who, now laughing embarrassedly, rose a hand behind his head. "Yeah, everyone sorta knows something is up with you, Kai..." She stared for a moment stupidly. "I mean, you're not suicidal…Right?" She stared blankly, almost hurt that Karu would think of her that way too. He laughed staring at her confused face. "I didn't think so! Humphre just can't keep his mouth shut. I don't know 'exactly' what's up... but...Sorry." Karu tried to smile, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings.

There was a silence, then Kairi turned away, her eyes wet with tears. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "…You want to… talk about it?" He asked nervously, yet somehow, sincere.

Kairi ignored his offer, turning and walking back down the stair way. "Kairi?" Karu called after her. The girl continued, not turning back. "Come on, Kairi." Karu mumbled. "I'm sorry!" He shouted, leaning over the banister. "Kairi!" he called after her again, starting down the stairs. Kairi began to glide through the halls faster, keeping away from her friend. He frowned, turning back up the stairs as Kairi shot off down the West Wing.

The auditorium... It was Kairi's favorite place in all the school; and it was a big school. She walked through the large oak doors, with a feeling that nothing could go wrong. Of course, something always did go wrong. If nothing went wrong, there would be no story.

"Kairi!" came a familiar squeal from the balcony above. A girl, brown hair that flipped in toward her cheeks, green eyes, a school uniform, and a sense of hyper activity, threw her body over the edge of the rails and fell to the ground beside Kairi.

"Selphie! Don't, you'll get hurt!" Kairi shouted. "Too Late!" The cheery girl replied, climbing to her feet.. Kairi shook her head, grinning. "Do I look dead to you?!" Selphie asked. Kairi smiled, knowing the obvious and sane answer, but, for fun, added, "Ill prepare for the funeral, lets see….." Selphie giggled. "Hmm, yes, your outfit will be black.." Kairi continued. The sound of someone clearing their throat above the girls made Kairi shiver. She turned to see Mrs. Webber staring down at them. Kairi waved nervously, her hall pass in hand. She then grabbed Selphie by the arm and dragged her down the concrete stairs leading to the stage. "Why does she do that?!" Kairi asked under her breath, noting the teacher sitting in the upper balcony 'observing' the students. "Its kinda creepy…" She added.

"I guess so she can see everything…" Selphie whispered. Obviously….

Kairi suddenly realized something "Hey?" Selphie turned to her. "Yeah?" she asked. Kairi continued, "Why were you up there?" Selphie laughed, "Hiding, of course!" at this Kairi cant help but laugh a little. "From?" The auditorium doors opened again. Karu came into the room. "Oh." Kairi sighed, pulling Selphie into a row near the stage where a giant projection screen sat. Kairi looked back now to see Karu climbing another set of stairs to the balcony where Webber was sitting. He showed her his hall pass. Kairi laughed to herself, feeling proud that she had managed to escape facing Webber with her pass. Then she noticed Selphie gazing in the same direction that she was. Gazing at Karu. Her eyes were literally glued. Kairi smirked. "Selph, I think you should tell him…."

Selphie hid her blushing face in her hands. "No! No, No, No, No, No!! I cant, Kairi, I'm not—" Kairi placed a hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Hey, I think it might help. Karu is such a sweet guy; he's great, and he is smart, and understanding--" Selphie made a scoffing noise. "Why don't you ask him out, then?" She asked. Kairi frowned, and continued her thought. "He'd want to know! You should tell him how you feel….." As she finished, loud footsteps behind them became noticeable and Karu took his seat. He hadn't heard, but when Kairi looked back at him. Their eyes met, perfectly. It was weird. He held her in his gaze for a moment. Then looked away. Kairi decided to ignore him, and watch the movie. What had she missed?

CAT's! That's right; Karu had said they were watching CAT's. Kairi began to listen as all the cats jumped happily across the stage. Then, Kairi felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left, and there was Selphie, pulling her arm. "Hey…." She whispered.

Kairi looked at her. "Yeah?" She asked. Selphie, who looked totally confused, said "I thought only cows had utters…?" Confused at first, Kairi's eyes widened as she placed two and two together. She turned to the giant screen, and watched. The woman, playing RumpleTeaser had a rather set of breasts. As she danced, they moved gracefully behind her. "Utters." Kairi gasped. Was Selphie kidding? She looked to her friend.

There sat Selphie, eyes opened wide, watching the actress move. The expressions on the girls face telling her that she was completely, and 'utterly' confused. Kairi laughed, not sure, of course! She felt bad for laughing at her friend, but it was pretty funny. Kairi heard a stifled chuckle from behind, turning to see Karu covering his face with his right palm. Selphie blushed, dropping her jaw in awe… "OH!" she exclaimed before giggling. "Kairi, those aren't utters! They're --" Kairi moved quickly to cover Selphie's mouth with her hand. Karu choked, laughing louder now. Kairi smiled, and the movie continued until they reached the song, Memory. Kairi smiled, thinking of how beautifully sad that song was. She then frowned as her own memories sank in. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, but simply could not relax when she opened them again. She gasped, realizing that she was no longer in Destiny High School's auditorium.

It was so very quiet for some time. Kairi found herself surrounded completely by darkness. _'Please…Tell me what happened…'_ Kairi stirred a little at the odd voice inside her head. _'Who…Who are you?'_ She asked subconsciously. _'Shhhhhh'_ The voice came again, as though trying to sooth the girl. _'What? Why? What happened?'_ She questioned again. _'To the boy…'_ The voice asked her. _'Boy? …The Boy?'_ Kairi moaned softly. "Sora…" She asked, her voice a soft whisper.

She remembered. How long ago it had been… How short his stay had been. She had bent over, and leant him her hand. _"You're home…"_ She remembered herself saying, a bright smile across her face. Only a week later had the letter come. She found it by chance, floating near the sea shore. She remembered how fast she had run, wanting to get it to him as quick as possible. The seal on it was so very familiar, and she knew it was big news. She did not even open it. This was his note.

"_Here…"_ She panted. _"From the king?"_ And with that, he opened it.

And there they stood; the three of them, together again at last. But the world changed quickly after that.

"_How serious do you think it is…?"_ She remembered asking him. The two were sitting alone near the falls by the cave. Sora sighed and shrugged. He didn't know. She couldn't blame him, but she wanted reassurance that everything would be okay. Deep inside, though, she knew that things would never be the same. It was time to face that. Riku joined them soon after. He set his and she had laid her face in his chest. Sora stood, walking away from the two. He stopped where the ocean collided with the sand. He stood alone. He had no words, he simply stared off into the sunset. The following morning, he left. He did not tell her where he was going. He simply disappeared.

"_The king said trouble, and Sora followed…"_ she remembered Riku making excuses. She remembered them so well… because she was sure that Sora had asked him to cover for his absence. She had snapped. She remembered too well.

"_He didn't."_ Riku claimed. _"This morning, I came out to the island to find another message floating ashore. It was from Sora, saying that Donald and Goofy had come to the island over night, and that he was going with them."_

Kairi had shut her eyes. She felt as though she would be sick. _"He'll be back soon! Don't you worry."_ Riku assured her. Kairi ignored him. She knew somehow, then, on that day, that Riku was wrong.

'_Then he is gone?'_ There was that voice again… _'What?'_ Kairi questioned. faintly.

'_The boy…'_ Kairi let out a light breath. '_I don't know…He is missing._' The other voice chuckled. _'Missing?_' Kairi was silent for a moment. _'Gone…'_ she corrected. _'He is gone' _She swallowed._ 'He has been gone for two years and he isn't coming back! He's either dead… or trapped… But he isn't coming back!'_ All was quiet suddenly, until the other voice spoke once more. _'But you will always be together… He is always with you Kairi…'_ The voice mimed soothingly. Kairi glanced around. '_What?_' she asked. _'Who are you? Where are you, I can't see!'_ She began to feel light headed now, the voice fading from her mind. _'And you will look for him, won't you, Kairi?'_ It asked, softer now. Kairi swallowed. _'Please… Where are you?'_ She called. And then it was silent once more.

How long had this dream lasted? Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself lying still in the darkness. She gasped, trying to sit up. She tried to reach out to find something; to find anything! She sighed, bringing her hand to her pounding head before climbing to her feet.

_"Kairi!"_ The girls head shot up suddenly. She knew that voice. _"S-sora?"_ She whispered into the darkness, stepping forward. It as though the darkness was fought over by an immense light. When her foot touched the ground beneath her, the world she knew as dark became totally illuminated in light. She glanced around. She found herself in a large and beautiful castle. The only view that Kairi found not as breath taking was the many frightened people that scurried about. They seemed terrified as they searched for an escape. Frightened, Kairi stumbled backwards, colliding with someone else.

_"I'm sorry! I didn't--"_ Before Kairi can finish, a figure darts through her. _"Huh?"_ Kairi watches the madness, curious, but also worried. _"Kairi!"_ That voice? She turned her head, toward a staircase leading to another corridor. She began to run toward it, people scattering through her body and soul as she went. Overwhelmed with fear and yet, delight, Kairi hurried to the voice she was sure she knew. At the final stair, she pushed through a door to find a tall man, in a long red coat. He had blonde hair, and a saddened smile on his face. He stood beside the door Kairi entered from, and she turned immediately to him. Kairi looked at the figure, wondering why he looked so very familiar. There were children in this room too. The man smiled as a little boy with spiked brown hair ran to him, tugging on his robed, a girl right behind him, her pink dress cut over her knees. _"Ansem!"_ She cried out, excited to see him, yet scared of what was happening around her. She pulled her long brown braid over her shoulder as she too began to tug at the mans robes.

"_Ansem?"_ Kairi whispered. _"Please sir, what should we do?"_ The young boy asked. An older boy, with blonde hair and goggles on the top of his head joined them. He pulled a lollipop out of his lips, and smiled at the man. _"Sir Ansem, I will take the children..."_ He offered. Kairi frowned. He was only a child himself. He looked only nine, or ten. Ansem bent down, his smile fading_. "I am sorry to say that if you go now, you will never see your family again, my child..."_ His voice sounded stern, as though warning the children, and yet, sad. The older boy nodded. _"I wish to forget everything I've seen here, sir..."_ He looked down at the ground. "_I believe that a life... free of fear would be better than knowing the truth. Forgetting my mother would be easier than knowing…"_ His voice trailed off.

Ansem nodded. "_You are a brave child."_ He whispered. "_When it ends, all will be a memory. There is nothing I can do about that..."_ The older boy nodded his head. _"What about the little ones?"_ The older boy pointed into the darkness of the room that soon unfolded with light. Kairi saw the two from before. The brunette girl, with the braid, who wore a pink sun dress, and a boy who stood tall in a leather jacket, and even taller with his brown spiked hair.

Two smaller girls were beside them. One with dark hair that touched her cheeks and a yellow shirt over her capris, and the other auburn red hair that was mid shoulder length. a white dress with purple lining. Kairi felt as though she had seen these childrens faces before. "_They are young, still. Let their minds wander, my boy._" He then glanced to the left. _"Leave her."_ Ansem muttered, motioning to one girl. _"Her mother wouldn't forgive me if she if she were to..."_ He realized who he was talking to before swallowing hard. _"--Nevermind, just go!" _He ordered.

The oldest boy nodded and ran to the kids. _"Cid!"_ shouted the small girl wearing yellow. Kairi jumped at the mention of his name. _"It couldn't be…"_ She mumbled_. "Lets go! C'mon now, no questions!" _he took the smaller girl by the hand, and then placed a hand on the girl in pinks shoulder. She had been pouting since Kairi had entered the room. "_I'm sorry Aerith, but it hasta be this way..."_ He whispered.

"_Aerith?"_ Kairi gasped in disbelief. Now she knew that it had to be. _"Our old friends...?"_ She questioned. _"…This must be--"_

"_Kairi!"_ Someone was calling her name. Someone in this room.

Cid nodded to the small girl with auburn hair, who smiled. _"Bye!"_ She giggled, and ran into the arms of Ansem the Wise. She then giggled, _"Where is mommy?!"_ Kairi moved toward the two in disbelief as the shadows of the other children disappeared. She knelt down to hear better as Ansem had bent down to the girl. "_Kairi..."_ Ansem whispered, only, not to Kairi, but to the girl. "_This is not time for games..."_ The young girl jumped out of his arms, and ran out the door of the room. "_No!!"_ Ansem shouted, rising to his feet. _"Kairi!"_ He roared, his voice in disdain. Quickly, he followed her, Kairi standing and hurrying after the two. Before she could reach them, though, the door disappeared as well as the rest of the room. Kairi then found herself in a bedroom. It was small, and decorated with many shades of pink. She then spotted the little girl, jumping on the large bed while holding a Moogle doll in her arms. The door opened, and Ansem entered the room. From outside the door, Kairi could hear the cries of the innocent, yet she tried to block them out..

The young girl stopped jumping. _"Why is this happening to us, daddy?"_ she whispered. Ansem held out his arms, and she climbed into them. He lightly kissed her forehead. Kairi blinked, and when her eyes open again, she was standing outside the castle that was no visible from a distance.

_"Is this--? Could it really be Hollow Bastion? "_ Kairi took a step backward until she bumped into a large pod like ship. She turned around to see the small girl, asleep in Ansem's arms. He gently placed her into the pod, the ship only big enough for one life, and shut the door. Tears fell from the mans eyes. This was the same man they had met, and she knew it now. The same Ansem from two years ago, when they reached the World that Never Was. Kairi glanced at the castle. She knew that something meaningful had just happened there. She knew that many lives had been lost; and still, she could not help but wonder what she had missed. The pod's engine made a jetting noise before lifting off of the ground. Kairi tilted her head to see it's departure, holding her hair with one hand as the wind picked it up. A noise drew Kairi's attention back to Ansem, as he shifted his focus straight in her direction. Ansem was looking right at her. Straight into her eyes, as if he could actually see her. But, she knew he could not.

_"Ansem..."_ Kairi whispered with agony in her voice. She knew what he was feeling. He had just given his daughter up to keep her safe. She did not know if she should pity him, or hate him… And then her head fell to her chest. "_Her name was Kairi?"_ She whispered.

_"Kairi!"_ It was that voice again. _It was him this time_! She knew it! It had to be…. Kairi looked up, and now, she wasn't surrounded by darkness. She found herself… in the light! But that light dissolved instantly and became something Kairi did not recognize. "_Twilight..."_ Came another voice. Kairi recognized it with out a second though. "_Riku?"_ Kairi breathed the question.

She looked around, suddenly standing on stained glass floor. She could see through it, but it was so very lovely. There was fog that clouded her doubt anyway, so she felt no fear, for she saw nothing. Glimmers of light shone through as Kairi examined the place she stood in. Ahead of her, into the distance, she notices a figure.

"_Sora?!"_ Kairi asked softly.

_"Kairi!"_ He called back. She knew it was him! Somehow, she knew! She ran toward that familiar embrace, her eyes filled with tears of joy. When she finally reached him, she paused. _"Are you real?"_ She whispered, her eyes shifting to her feet, slightly embarrassed.

_"Kairi... I thought you'd never come..."_ His voice was the same as it had always been. Kairi felt his hands touch her shoulders softly. She could feel his breath approaching her. The other hand slowly slide down her arm and reached for her fingers. He pulled her hand in his. She looked up, timid, shy, delicate, but mostly, terrified. He moved the hand from her shoulder and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into his chest in an embrace. But she didn't feel his warmth… Instead, she felt a shiver in her spine.

"_Isnt this what you wanted?"_ A chilling voice fell over Kairi. This was not Sora's voice. Not the Sora she knew. Not the Sora that she wanted. This was an entirely different voice. It had been the second voice in one day. The first had been kind, soft, sweet, and so very familiar… She lifted her head from Sora's body quickly, and realized that the darkness had surrounded her once more.

_"No!"_ She cried, squirming to free herself from its hold, but it had become tight on her no numb legs. She looked up into Sora's eyes. They had become black; dark as the night. She closed her eyes, fearfully, and tried to pull away. The illusion that was Sora had died, and become something made from darkness itself. Kairi screamed as it took a hold of her body. She could not breath. It was too tight for her to take. Sora was gone, and all that remained was darkness… She gasped for breath, but found no relief.

And then, his voice came to her once more. Kairi felt the hold loosen again. She began to fall away from the darkness, her eyes closed with tears. When she opened them and glanced to where she had been moments before, she could see a sea of darkness, and a monster that had only seconds before been her best friend. The one thing that she notices best if the figure beside the monster, his blade drawn and ready to protect the girl.

_"R-Riku?"_ She whispered, almost afraid of confirmation.

Kairi reached for him, but he fell into the distance; like a memory, just fading away. She landed softly in a bed of flowers. She felt funny, and quickly sat up. Looking down at herself, she could see she was now wearing a long, white, strapless dress. Roses, Dandilions, Lily's, Daisy's, and many other beautiful flowers surround her_. "Where is this place...?" _She whispered, bringing her fingers to her lips. _"Hm?"_ She heard a noise behind her, and quickly turned. She could see a light brown lock of hair sticking up from the ground, surrounded by the beauty. Kairi, seemingly relieved, moved toward it, a smile on her face. "_Sora?"_ She asked softly. He was okay. The monster had not killed him…

_"Come on you lazy bum, wake up, wake up!"_ The girl laughed, pushing at his still body. He wouldn't move, though… And his skin was cold. Kairi lifted his head up with her arms, cradling him like an infant, but paused for a moment. She gasped, lowering his head, a realization that her hands were now covered in Sora's blood. For a moment, she can not do anything but stare, horrified. She could not breath for a moment, but when she regained her thoughts, she let out a shrilling scream and threw herself back. She fell on her back into the flower bed, tears falling from her eyes.

Dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, and a dark figure stood above Kairi and the lifeless body. She could see him watching her every moves, laughing at her misery _"Who are you?" _ She choked. _"What do you w--?"_ Before she could finish, the figure darted at Kairi. The girl closed her eyes and threw her arms out in front of her. A scream escaped her lips, but the attack never came. There was another figure blocking him. There another man there with her; another man protecting her. When the darkened figure took a stab at the newer figure, he fell suddenly, his blood spilling to the ground...

The figure seemed to fall in slow motion. He turned himself towards Kairi, and she could visibly see his face now. Tears glimmered in her eyes as she whisper, _"Riku...?"_ He fell right above her, hitting her body with grace. He lie motionless on top of her. She could feel his heart still beating. Slower, and slower. She swallowed, glancing at his arm lying aside her knees. He had only sorrow in his eyes.

Lying together, beside on another, close enough to feel his final breaths, Kairi could hardly breath_. "Kairi, I Couldn't--"_ Riku gasped for air_. "I tried to save you. I failed. …I'm Sorry." _He mumbled. The girl swallowed, fighting back tears. With a final breath, his head fell to the side against Kairi's shoulder. She could hear the faint murmur, and then nothing more. His heart had stopped.

Kairi laid there, motionless for the moment. What else could she do? She began to weep as the dark figure turned, coming toward her. She remained silent, prepared for the death to take her in a sweet victory. She was ready for it too. She had already lost all that she had…

And then it faded. Like a picture set to burn; it disappeared as quick as it had come, and Kairi felt her eyes shoot open, throwing herself up fast, colliding into the arms of Karu, who was suddenly at her side on the floor of the large auditorium. She threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder, shaking fiercely, her cold body going limp. She held on tight, as though she were afraid to let go.

"Kairi?" A second hand lied on her back, warm as the first set of arms, both pushing her back to the ground. "Take it easy until we're sure you're okay." The voice said softly, Kairi stared upward at the face that she knew, tears still welling in her eyes. Where had Riku come from? Kairi realized soon enough that the entire class was crowding around her. Karu sat beside her, with Selphie standing over her head. Selphie let out a sigh of relief, bending over. "Oh, Kairi!" she cried, "I thought you were a goner!! There you were, arranging for MY funeral, and I thought it was going to change to the other way around! Ohh!! I was worried!!" She frowned before throwing herself at Kairi for a hug. Kairi swallowed. "Karu was worried too, he ran to get Webber, who sent him to get the nurse, where he ran into Riku! He was brave! He ran really fast…" She told the story, grinning like a child.

Kairi, who was still a little dazed, smiled up at Karu, who shrugged. The girl then turned her head to see Riku staring at her. "Sorry." Kairi murmured, remembering the look on his face as she saw him die. This did not help her tears. She moved her hand up to wipe her eyes. Riku shook his head. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but the auditorium doors shot open, the short and perky nurse hurried through the crowd. "Me goodness. Did you not tell me you were well enough to go to class?" Nurse Conaway exclaimed. Kairi frowned, attempting to sit up once more. The auditorium doors opened again, this time a short man coming forward from behind them. Kairi slowly sank back to the floor, swallowing hard at the sight of Mr. Humphre. Great. More Justification.

Selphie leaned into the girl. "Kairi? Kairi, speak to me?!" She said. Karu grabbed her by arms, sure that her friend was fine. She groaned, but was a silent, her face all a smile. Karu grinned.

When it was all over, Kairi found herself, once more, sitting on the edge of the shore. The cold waves pushing against her legs. She stared out to sea for what had seemed like forever. It made her sad how empty she felt. And she didn't understand it anyway… What were those dreams? The voices? Ansem, and the children? Riku? And Sora? Sora….

Her hands suddenly dropped to her side, wetting themselves in the current brushing of water upward on her legs. She took in a deep breath before closing her eyes. Her hair blew back in the wind, and she let her head fall. She needed to relax, or so that was what she had decided. "Kairi…?"

A voice from behind made her eyes slowly open again. She found herself staring up into his eyes. "Riku." She whispered.

He smiled, squatting beside her. "You okay?" he asked. Kairi turned away. How could she look at him when everything she had seen and felt, no, was so real to her? She closed her eyes. "Hey?" He whispered, taking a gentle hold on her chin. She groaned a little as he directed her face towards his face. "Kairi?" He said her name again but she merely closed her eyes, refusing to answer him. He sighed. "Why won't you tell me what's the matter with you? Your not the same as--" She pulled away from him suddenly.

"Please…" She whispered. "Just leave me alone." He stared at her in disbelief.

"No.." He softly refused. He turned her face toward him, taking her attention, and held her for a moment. She opened her eyes, glaring at him before pushing her body up from the sand and walking away. "Kairi!" He called, standing up after her. She had started off slowly, still leaving him. He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Let go!" She cried out. "LET ME GO!!" She shouted, tears in her eyes again. Riku frowned, pulling her into his arm and whispering "Kai…" He swallowed, understanding none of this. "Please…. Just talk to me." He pleaded holding her tight in his embrace.

"I can't." She denied, pulling back from his chest. The sun was setting over the islands now, and twilight had come. "Why?" He asked. Kairi shook her head. "It's just too hard." She turned her head away refusing to meet his eyes. "Kairi, you can tell me anything…" Riku said, pulling a strand of her long auburn hair from her eyes. For a moment, Kairi was silent. She swallowed. "You left me…" She told him, her voice a whisper.

"What?" He asked. "Sora left…" She began. "And then you did the same." Her voice choked. Riku swallowed hard. "Where did we go?" He asked softly. Kairi hesitated. "Somewhere." She mumbled. "Somewhere?" He asked. Kairi sighed. "Somewhere… you would never come home." She admitted. Riku nodded his head slowly. "That won't happen. You listen to me, Kairi, I won't--"

"It could!" Kairi interrupted. "For all I know, Sora is already--" Riku shook his head. "Kairi, he isn't. There is still a great chance." She stared up at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. "No…" She whispered.

Riku was silent for a moment, staring at the fragile girl. "So that's it?" He asked. "You're just giving up?" He asked. Kairi lowered her head, somewhat ashamed. "…No." She replied. "I won't give up." She said softly. Riku smiled slightly. This was the girl he remembered. "But…" Kairi began. "I fear the worst." Slowly, Riku released her arms.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Kairi." He said, his voice filled with hurt. Kairi swallowed hard. "Riku, I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed off suddenly. "Kairi, when I was lost in the darkness, Sora did not give up on me. You remember that, don't you?" He asked. Kairi slowly nodded her head. "What about you?" He asked. "Did you give up on me?" Kairi lifted her head to gaze at him, but did not reply. "You didn't…" He whispered. "You followed me in." He grinned.

You owe it to Sora, Kai. You have to keep fighting for him." Riku said. Kairi shook her head slowly. "I can't stand it." She whimpered. "I know." He agreed. "But you can't give up. I won't let you get hurt, Kairi. Not now, and not ever."

She lifted her head back up, and tried to smile at him. It failed. He smiled at her. "Come on." He said. "It'll be okay." She nodded her head slowly in agreement. "You're right, I'm just acting silly." Riku smiled. "Yeah! You probably only fainted from the stress Humphre has been putting on you." He offered. Kairi sighed. He had been putting a lot of stress on her lately. "Promise me you won't do it again?" Riku teased. Kairi laughed. "I mean it…" Riku said, shaking his hair out. "Promise me Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. "I promise." She whispered, leaning in and hugging him. "Thank you…" She added. Riku smiled, but secretly, he was also worried about their friend. It had been two years, after all. That was two years too many. And now, something was happening with Kairi. He could feel it. She was seeing things that she should not have been seeing, and he could sense the darkness surrounding her. He bit his lip. He needed to warn the king. He needed to speak to Karu immediately. They needed to solve this…


	3. The Secret

She always had hated the dark, and now she found herself following a dark hall way

She always had hated the dark, and now she found herself following a dark hall way. She sighed. She hated being in the dark almost as much as she hated darkness itself… It was cold, and lonely, and she hated them for making her stay in it.

She stopped when she reached the stairs, all around her darkness. Slowly she took each one, walking downward, her hand brushing against the side of the rough concrete wall. "Xander…?" She called out softly. "Alexander?"

Suddenly, the girl lost her balance, stumbling forward and falling down four other steps before hitting the concrete at the bottom. Torches were suddenly lit with the new sight. She had entered the dungeon. The girls blue eyes lifted slowly from the ground, her long blonde strands of hair hung over her eyes, brushing her cheek, her lips pursed and curious. "Get up…" A soft voice came. The voice sounded saddened. Hurt. "We have work to do…" The blonde stood wearing a strapless black dress and a silver medallion. She sighed. "Come here Mikaela. I wish to see you for myself…" Another voice came from the other side of the room.

The girl turned her head at the other voice quickly, taken back by surprise. "Who--? Xander?" She questioned somehow frightened by the other voice.

"Go on." Alexander whispered from the corner of the room, not emerging to the light at all. The blonde haired girl slowly approached a large watering well that filled higher and higher beneath a waterfall. It sat in the center of the room atop three large stone steps.

Placing her hand on the rocks surrounding the well, she leaned over to stare into the water, but saw nothing. She took her fingers and ran them smoothly over the surface of the water, and the effect it had on the water next shocked the girl. There was a man in the well. And yet, it was him…

She stepped back suddenly frightened. "Where are you?" She called out. For a moment, all was silence, but the girl let out a gasp, frightened by the cold hand that grabbed her from behind. "Brother, who--?" She lost her voice, turning toward the well and peering into the water once more at the man, floating deep with in and hardly breathing.

"He is the one they call Sora." Alexander said, his voice more audible now as he approached the blonde hair girl. "Sora?" She asked softly. The other man, the one the voice belonged to, nodded in the shadows of the room. "A Keyblade Weilder. The Protector of the light. The Savior of Kingdom Hearts. A Knight of the Kings." He laughed.

"But why is he here?" The girl asked. "…Marcus is here, Mikaela." Alexander said, ignoring the question. "What did you do?" She asked, turning quickly. Alexander smiled.

"It was the only way powerful enough to bring Brother back. The heart of this boy was filled with that power. He has a pure and kind heart, and it provided Brother with a body for his soul. We owe this boy." He smiled. Mik swallowed. "But, why?" She asked.

"Brother's soul was safe, but his body has been long gone Mikaela." Alexander told her. "To rebirth his body, I borrowed the strength of this boy…" She was silent. Alexander smiled. "Mik, I saved Marcus." Alexander continued. "The boy, Sora, is not dead, Mik." He told the girl who looked sick with worry. "His heart is just eclipsed in the darkness."

Mik blinked. "The darkness? What do you mean? How is he in that well? Wouldn't he drown with out the provision of air?!" She asked. Alexander smiled, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and forcing her to turn. The girl shut her eyes, embarrassed to be handled like a child by him. "Open your eyes…." Alexander murmured.

Mik did as she was told. To the left of her was the man from before. The one that Alexander called Marcus. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Mik expected to see him with his long white hair pulled back from his face, his blue eyes like diamonds; but she did not. Instead, she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes, with long brown hair that held his eyes. "Marcus?" She asked timidly. The man smiled. It was him. He was her brother, Marcus, with out a doubt. She knew his body, though… And this was

"...Sora." She whispered.

-

-

-

-

-

"Karu, What do you think is out there?" Selphie asked softly, walking on the beach beside Karu Takahashi once the school day was through.

"Hmmmm?" Karu, stopped walking, turning to see Selphie who was now staring out at the ocean. He sighed, glancing back. Riku and Kairi were still talking, and he wanted to give them time. He turned back to the brunette beside him. "What do you mean?" he asked "Well…" Selphie said, a heavy sigh following.

He smiled at her. "Selph, what is it?" He asked again in a gentle voice. She smiled, turning back to stare up at him. He was so nice to her, even when everyone else was always harsh. She appreciated it. "Other worlds, ya know?" She asked. "Ones like Sora and Riku saw." She paused. "What about them…?" He asked, stepping toward where she stood.

"Well, Kairi told me all about them when they got back, but Sora and Riku had been to so many, and I was just wondering... well, what do you suppose it out there, Karu?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her back. "There has to be more than this island, right?" Karu bit his lip. "Yeah, of course…" He replied. "You think??" Selphie asked, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah…" He said softly, continuing to walk. "What? What did I say? I'm sorry!" She blurts, suddenly noting his change in mood.

Karu stopped walking suddenly, turning back to her and giving her a smile. "Nothing…" He lied. "Come on." He chuckled, turning away again.

Selphie giggled, skipping to catch up to him. She wanted to ask him about his old home, and his old life, what his world was like, but thought it might not be such a good idea. She sighed. "So, what did you think about that stupid assignment Ms. Leas gave us!? Ridiculous?" She laughed. "Yeah, it sure is…" Karu nodded, seemingly distracted.

They had only made it a few steps more before Karu suddenly stopped walking. Selphie continued a few paces, then turned back. "Karu, what--"

"Shhh!" Karu hissed. "What?" Selphie asked. "Karu, what did --?" the girl was suddenly cut off by a roar of noise in the distance. Karu whipped around speed to see what appeared to be a falling star headed right toward them. His eyes became wide as he stepped backward.

Selphie covered her mouth with one hand in a gasp and squinted her eyes to see what was heading toward them. As the object came closer, they realized it was quiet large in size. The small island had began to tremble. Selphie stepped beside Karu, who threw his arms out to the side to hold her back. It was… an airship? No doubt, it was large, and it was headed right toward the islands spiraling out of control.

Karu turned quickly, facing Selphie now and he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to the side towards some rocks near the island shore. Her eyes remained glued to the giant moving object, though.

Seconds later, it whipped down past them, crashing against waves and shore, sending sand and water skidding across the side of the island. Selphie let out a scream, burying her head into Karu's chest, and clinging to him tightly. Karu stood tall and silent, merely watching, his eyes fearless. He knew that this was coming. He knew that it would happen.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Selphie sighed and nodded her head slowly. "What was that?" She whispered. "I don't know." Karu lied, sitting up in the sand where the two crouched.

"Karu, look!" Selphie chirped. He glanced down at her. Her eyes were focused on something in the distance. Karu turned his head, and saw a boy coming up from the water. "Is that--? It couldn't be!" Selphie gasped. "What is it?" Karu asked. Selphie pulled from his grip. At the very same moment, the boy on the beach collapsed into the sand looking exhausted. Karu bit his lip. "Selphie, wait!" he shouted, but the girl was already too far gone.

-

-

-

-

"Kairi!!" Came a cry from behind the two. Kairi turned her head quickly away from Riku to see Selphie headed for them. "Selph?" She whispered.

Selphie approached them, falling to her knees beside Kairi and Riku, gasping for air. "What is the matter, Selphie?" Kairi asked.

"It's--" Selphie gasped for a breath of air. "…What?" Kairi asked. "Sora!" Selphie cried out. "Sora?" Kairi asked, her voice low and alarmed now. "He's back Kairi!! I came right away, and--" before Selphie could finish, Kairi had risen to her feet and had begun to run in the direction Selphie had come from.

"Kairi!! WAIT!" Riku shouted, jumping to his feet and moving forward. He stopped, lending a hand to Selphie, who groaned, pulling herself up. "C'mon!" He ordered, pulling her after him as he continued after Kairi.

She hadn't stopped running. She continued as fast as her legs could carry her until, of course, she noticed the heartless that were swarming the small island. She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks on the hill above where the great ship had landed. "Then its true?" She whispered softly.

"Kairi!" Came Riku's voice from behind. She turned slowly. "Riku! The heartless! They're here! They're back!" She called to him. He approached, grabbing her arm. "I told you to wait!" He shouted. "Sorry…." she frowned. "Impulses." She whispered. "I couldn't… Sorry."

Selphie had caught up to them now. "Heartless?" She asked. "What are Heart--" Selphie's question was ended with a terrified scream. At that moment, Kairi realized that Selphie had never seen the creatures before. She pulled away from Riku and hurried to her friends side. "Hey, Selph, it's okay!" She smiled at her, trying to be reassuring.

Riku glanced back at the two girls, then stepped forward. Kairi looked up. "Riku?" She asked, taking a step forward. Riku frowned, leaping off of the hill and darting off toward the creatures of darkness.

Kairi's expression quickly changed. "RIKU!" She screamed, stepping forward. "Kairi?" Selphie asked, but the other girl did not reply. Fists clenched, Kairi began down the hill. "Kairi?!" Selphie cried out, following her. Kairi began to run, she didn't know where she was going, or what she would do when she got there, but her home was in trouble.

Was Sora really back? She didn't know… She didn't care! She just kept running as fast as her legs would take her. Her hair took flight in the air behind her, the wind whipping her face, but nothing was going to stop her now… She had to know!

When she finally reached the shore, she found her fears to be confirmed. There were heartless everywhere. She came to a halt before clashing with the mass amount of creatures. Kairi gasped. "Get back!" Riku shouted at her, the creatures closing in on him. Kairi, ignoring his wishes, hurried to the side lifting a large branch from the sand into her arms. She struggled for a moment with the weight before swinging at the monsters. They jumped back, but her pathetic attempt did not hold them off for long. One of the heartless jumped at Kairi, causing her to scream as it pushed her back into the sand. Riku had began beating the heartless by hand, but it wasn't enough. "KAIRI!" He shouted, dashing toward her in an attempt to protect the girl, but, another figure was faster.

Within a moment, the heartless near Kairi had all been destroyed by a long, silver blade, and a figure landed swiftly on the ground beside her, his hand out reached. "You okay?" he asked, blade in his left hand. Kairi stared at his right, which was extended to her. "Karu?" she whispered in disbelief. Her eyes became glued to the blade. She seemed confused, but her confusion quickly died, and turned into anger. A realization as well. Karu had a blade. She blinked as he slowly pulled his hand back, seeing the look on her face. "KARU!" Riku shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Come on." He hissed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Riku turned, staring down at Kairi. She pushed herself up out of the sand, brushing herself off before she crossed her arms. Something wasn't right. Karu was here, fighting heartless, unafraid, and armed with a blade…

Selphie, who had remained quiet, slowly stepped up toward the group. "Karu?" She whispered, her eyes also on the blade. It suddenly disappeared, Karu's hand clenched at his side, and with out another word, he turned away from their stares.

"Oh! Sora!" Selphie cried out, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling at her. "Over here! Come on!" She shouted, but Kairi had lost all faith previously. If Sora had truly came back, he would be at her side right now. Also, the heartless would not have been able to unvade Destiny Islands if Sora was home again; yet she followed Selphie, remaining somewhat hopeful.

The two girls had parted feet away from Karu and Riku. Riku glancedover at Karu. "Why--" He began. "NO!" He snapped, cutting off his own thoughts. "--What possessed you to do that?!" He shouted. Karu glared at him. "Would you rather I allowed that heartless to take Kairi heart?" He asked calmly. Riku opened his mouth, as if he were going to speak, but slowly let it drop. "No, Really--" Karu continued, his tone rising. "--Did you want me to let her face the same fate Sora had!?" He hissed. Riku fell silent. He swallowed, before turning away from Karu. "Son of a --" He cussed, kicking the sand at his feet.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sin….?" The sound of footsteps hurried down the hall. It was vacant, and the clanks of the shoes echoed. Mik did a little skip and continued, each step ahead of herself a little more. She held up the long black gown in her arms, the back flowing behind her as she dared to step further. She slowed before suddenly stopping, taking a gasp of air. Slowly, her hands fell to her sides, and the dress draped back to the floor. She wasn't alone. She held her breath for a moment, turning to the direction in which she heard foot steps.

"Mik?" A deep voice cam from ahead of the girl. She sighed, relaxing as the tall man with long silver hair stepped into the light. "Xander." She smiled softly.

"Where is she?" Alexander softly asked. Mik's head fell suddenly. "I don't know…." She whispered. He did not reply, but stepped toward her extending his arm.

His hands were placed gently on her shoulders. Mik swallowed the air over her lips. "Brother…?" She asked. He smiled slightly, before walking past her. "I will return Sora's body, Mikaela. You need not worry. He will be fine." He smiled, glancing back at her. Mik let out a sigh. He had taken the energy that he needed to revive Marcus, and now Sora would go back to his life, and they could continue to live theirs. She turned to watch him go, a smile returning to her face. She leaned against the cold stone wall beside her. She hoped that Sin was alright. Slowly, she lifted her palm to her heart, tracing the side of the necklace with one finger. The moon. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and relaxing somewhat.


End file.
